La voz de la razon
by bellafoog
Summary: Que dificil es desacer cada instante del ayer, Tu recuerdo quedo solo en hojas de papel. Hoy es el dia en que me aparto de tu recuerdo, el dia en que me alejo de mi miedo , Me canse de llorar. vivire la señal que me da el destino para volver a amar
1. prefacio

**La voz de la razón**

(Reneesme y alec), inspirada en la canción: someones watching over me

Prefacio: Me encontré hoy, me encontré y corrí lejos .Algo me jalo hacia atrás, Era la conciencia que olvide que tenia…Todo lo que se es que no estas aquí , pero todo lo que me decías se quedo en mi corazón . Mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro alrededor.

Sinopsis: Bajo esta sonrisa, Mi mundo se derrumba poco a poco

Quien iba a decir que serias tu, el único que me salvaría Es como si vieras la tristeza en mis ojos, No me dejes alejarme de ti, No me dejes girar y dar vuelta a la verdad.

Sabía que mi corazón estaba negándose a cambiar pero no podía dejar de recordar cada momento que pase contigo quien lo iba a decir mi realidad perfecta solo era una fantasía y ahora es cuando veo el mundo real lleno de sombras y tristeza , aunque mi familia me mantenía fuera del hoyo nada sería igual y esa es la verdad.

En mi cumpleaños número 7 toda luz se fue por la ventana por un instante me sentí sola y solo quería que el regresara pero eso nunca iba a suceder.

Nessi se feliz… las últimas palabras que Jacob me dijo, como iba a cumplir su última voluntad si sentía que era traición. y aunque estuviera muerto sentí que lo traicionaba al amar a otro

... Alec vulturi te odio mas que a nada pero te amo como a nadie!


	2. la gran notocia

Y al abrir los ojos pude ver aquel rayo de luz y observe como se hacía más pequeño, hasta extinguirse.

Era como me sentía, mi esperanza aun seguía ahí pero, cada vez se iba mas lejos junto con su recuerdo -Jacob ¿Dónde estás?, era una tortura despertar y saber que ya se cumplía un mes sin verlo, sin saber nada de él. Yo lo extrañaba…cada parte de mi lo necesitaba.

Ya no podía sonreír y mi estado de ánimo seguía igual; triste, seco y frio. Vivía cada día imaginándome lo peor, muriéndome por saber algo de él, quería sentir de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de mi, su sonrisa picara que tanto amaba y esos ojos mirándome de aquella forma…

-¿Qué me pasa?-murmure-deje escapar una bocada de aire

Entonces, el pulso se me acelero escuche aquellas voces tan familiares, azote la puerta y baje las escaleras tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando estaba cruzando la mitad de la sala. –Voltee a ver a papa – asintió , sí vinieron justo a lo que yo había esperado

-¿Qué le paso a Jacob, seth? ¿Cómo esta?

No me había percatado de el aspecto de seth, lucia horrible tenía una mueca de dolor y de fortaleza al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos y aspiro aire , savia que era malo lo que me iva a decir –una ola de miedo me recorrió- empezaba a sentir pánico

Vi la mirada que seth y papa intercambiaron , sabia que algo estaba mal …

-la destrozara…-papa murmuro tan bajo que no pude oírlo , pero el también tenia una mueca triste y fría , demasiado triste , tuve un mal presentimiento . que le había pasado a Jacob?

Mire de un lado a otro viendo a seth y a papa

-¿Qué ocurre? –Estaba llorando- sentí como unos brazos me apretaban alrededor , era mama;

Toda la familia ya se encontraba abajo, se izo un silencio sepulcral , era como si todo esperaran mi reacción –no podía ser! Sentí como mis rodillas caían al piso y mama tambn conmigo abrazándome más fuerte

-seth ha venido aquí a… -la expresión en los ojos de papa, era solo dolor y tristeza, tristeza pura mirando asía la nada;

Cuando ninguno fue capaz de hablar, apareció a espaldas de seth, Quil con una expresión no muy diferente…

-ja..Jacob, va a morir –susurro con una cara de espanto

Tenía que verlo, quería verlo, no puede ser, por que ÈL y no cualquier otro, por que la persona que mas amaba , con la que soñaba cada día y soñaría hasta el final de mis días , por quien había sufrido este último mes y aun así el dueño de mi corazón por que EL?


	3. solo prometelo

Y así viendo al horizonte recordaba cada día, cada abrazo, cada risa; Baje la vista tratando de no pensar en esò, me senté y envolví mis rodillas con mis brazos , mirando la arena y cerrando los ojos dejándome llevar por una brisa , en estos lugares se respiraba paz y eso era lo que yo mas necesitaba ahora ; deje derramar una lagrima que cayó en la blanca arena fue así como termine cantando nuestra canción …entre lagrimas

-You know that it all takes my breath away…

And now I'm left with nothing

'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life…

Al decir la última estrofa se me quebró la voz y no me pude controlar, hasta que sentí que ya no tenía lágrimas para seguir llorando

.las personas pasaban y me miraban extrañadas, nuca habían visto a alguien sufrir…sufrir por amor? , lo que penos me interesaba era que diría la gente…

-Nessi , está preguntando por ti …. ; Gire la cabeza y asentí lentamente

Me levante mirando hacia la arena y caminando poco a poco, seth estaba adelante a unos cuantos pasos , sabia que me quería decir algo pero no podía , se mordía los labios tomando la decisión de decirme o no ;

Tome la perrilla de la puerta y la gire lentamente cerré los ojos y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, tan frágil y pálido….si no se me hubieran acabado las lagrimas ya, en este momento me hubiera tirado a llorar a un lado de la puerta, tenía que ser fuerte no podía dejar que Jacob mi Jacob me viera así….

-linda te ves tan pálida, no quieres una fresada? , me miro sue preocupada,

Moví la cabeza en señal de que no

Me acerque hasta la cama donde se encontraba él, y tome con delicadeza su gran mano entrelazándola con la mía, por primera vez Jacob no estaba caliente, me mordí el labio inferior

-he...Rmos...a no de...Ve...rías ; se le quebró la voz en la última silaba

Me dolía tanto verlo así por que el estaba ahí! , yo daría todo por estar en su lugar por cambiar mi bienestar por el suyo, por volver a ver esa sonrisa en su cara

.-jake, no te fuerces no es…

Su dedo esforzándose se poso en mis labios

-shh , déjame verte por...ul...Tima ...Vez dijo tartamudeando

-no digas eso! No es la última vez! ; dije entre sollozos

-nes..Nessi se fe...Liz júramelo ' me miro a los ojos , los latidos de su corazón se hacían más lentos , sentía que el corazón se me quebraba al verlo

-sin ti yo...No puedo!

-prométemelo , Nessi solo... se feliz …fue cuando la luz se escapo de sus ojos.


	4. la caza

Y pasaron los días hasta convertirse en semanas 3 semanas; sin él, donde no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera él, antes sentía que dolía no estar con él cuando iba a la push o simplemente a otro lugar donde no estuviéramos juntos y eso no era nada, las pocas horas que no lo veía pensando que era un infierno no se comparaban en lo mas mínimo en lo que sentía ahora.

Lo que antes era volverá pronto ahora se convertía en un una vida una vida sin él , sin mi Jacob no sé si a esto se le podría llamar vida; comer solo por necesidad , fingir una sonrisa ante todos mientras por adentro me derrumbaba …

Sin Jacob ya no podría seguir como si nada, todo parecía tan triste y sin vida;

Era como si todo lo que viví todo lo que pase se centrara en él y solo en el, como esperan que sonrías si ya no hay alegría para hacerlo... Lo que me hacia feliz ya no estaba. y me sentía tan sola , si la vida es amor yo … simplemente no lo estaba .

**FLASHBACK**

**-****Nessi que diablos! Eso es trampa, ir por las ramas no vale **se paro justo debajo del árbol donde yo estaba, cruzando los brazos con esa graciosa mueca suya

**-, estás haciendo un puchero Jacob? **Lo mire inclinando la cabeza y sonriéndole de forma retadora

**-bah! , aun así te ganaría pequeña moustro **me miro con su gran sonrisa

**-dale, el primero que llegue a los ciervos gana **

Baje de la rama donde me encontraba para saltar de un árbol a otro , escuchaba los pies de Jacob correr descalzos por el bosque

Cuando olí algo no tan peculiar

-**no huele a ciervo **murmure, el aire se tensaba en ese olor dulzón que tanto conocía, se desviaba hacia el sur , pero no reconocía este olor.

Me quede petrificada en el árbol donde empezaba el olor

-**que pasa Nessi! Eres demasiado lenta? **Revolviéndose el cabello

Le hice una seña –**Shh, huele **arrugo su nariz y me miro con los ojos como platos

-**No es de los cullen, te tengo que sacar de aquí **entrelazo con delicadeza y rapidez su mano con la mía y así el me iba jalando prácticamente, hacia la gran casa, todo el camino se hizo un silencio sepulcral, tenía tantas preguntas… ¿de quién era ese olor? ¿Por qué desaparecía en aquel árbol? y por lo que veía Jacob también se mostraba confuso y preocupado...

Llegamos al porche de la casa, pero antes de que siquiera subir alguna de las escaleras mi padre ya nos abría la puerta , **-papa… **


	5. Como si ubiera visto a un fantasma

**Regálame tu corazón, déjame entregar a ese lugar donde nace el amor, entrégame tus labios rotos os quiero besar, los quiero curas, los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor…**

-renesmee cullen! quiero entrar solo quiero asegurarme de que no te has fundido con la estúpida cama, abre de una buena vez. Estoy a punto de tumbar la puerta tienes 5 segundos para abrirme exactamente! 1, 2, 3…

Camine hacia la perilla de mala gana , aun con la ropa de hace 3 días , el cabello alborotado y prácticamente la habitación se encontraba destrozada, , Sí era un desastre de pies a cabeza y a mí me importaba un comino; en las últimas semanas no importaba nada , nada tenia demasiada importancia ya no tenía ninguna cosa en que creer , nada podría que mi corazón volviera a latir como alguna vez lo izo.

-Ya , le respondí con mi tono ronco y apenas audible. Sabía que me dolía verlos así, a toda mi familia tan preocupada por mi estado de poco interés en vivir mi vida. Y así era Jacob llenaba mi vida , hacia que cada cosa tuviera una razón , alegría solo por coexistir junto a el y ahora que el no se encontraba aquí , nada valía la pena. Morir de tristeza, morir de amor * algo que nunca considere pero que habían sido mis compañeros constantes en estos últimos días.

-Mírate! Eres un Desastre, de que me servía enseñarte a tener buen gusto ,a comprar ropa bonita a…. Se izo un silencio sepulcral.

-has estado llorando todavía? Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y su mirada fija en mi. Estaba preocupada y no la culparía, si yo viese a alguien en ese estado en el que me encontraba probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-no puedo Alice, ya no Dije mirando hacia la luna atreves de el bosque bajo ella , era luna llena mi favorita a decir verdad , la luna se aproximaba a cambiar , un nuevo comienzo con el mismo final.

-Vístete! Y por dios... Date una buena ducha, no temas acabarte el shampoo

Esta era otro de sus planes, donde mis padres y tía Alice eran el cerebro, obligarme a salir para que me distrajera tan solo un poco, que sonriera por última vez. Pero eso era simplemente imposible, estas heridas nunca sanarían y yo estaba consciente de eso.

Daban las 12 cuando llegamos a Seattle, el día estaba soleado y aun así , no me desprendía de mi sudadera negra , era la última prenda que seguía teniendo su olor su inconfundible olor , hermoso y familiar.

-nessie no has volteado a ver ningún aparador Hizo una mueca, No sabía como Alice me había convencido de salir de mi habitación, ni tenía idea de cómo salimos de forks. Pero era verdad ya no quería seguir recordando solo quería olvidar ,que me hicieran olvidar.

Entramos a la tienda más grande de port ángeles, mientras caminaba por los pasillos fingiendo estudiar la ropa , algunas chicas yacían en la ventana observando a algo o quizá a alguien . – es el chico más guapo que he visto por aquí Soltó una rubia teñida acompañada de una risita tonta, todas parecían pensar lo mismo, por más que intentara mirar solo veía lo alto de las cabezas teñidas de las chicas de adelante

-no puedo creerlo , Murmuro Alice para sí abriendo los ojos como platos y si no hubiera estado pálida por su naturaleza diría que se veía como alguien que veía a un fantasma o algo peor...


	6. Reneesme cullen deseo conocerte

**Alec POV:**

_Los gritos y alaridos siguieron, algunas veces quisiera poner la música a todo volumen e ignorar el efecto que aunque no me molestara causaba en las chicas, todas siempre eran iguales plásticas y humanas. La misión que me encomendaron era simplemente una idiotez, ver a esa hibrida, a ese fenómeno. A quien le importaba saber si moría o vivía, después de encargarnos de ese licántropo, era interesante lo tenía que aceptar, la relación que los unía desde que los observe aquel día en el claro. Aunque la hibrida era una criatura de apariencia de por lo menos 4 años lo miraba como si estuviera viendo al sol y el , se mostraba tan grande y protector , como si no le importara que acabáramos con los cullen; solo quería salvar a la pequeña, nunca lo entendí. Cada una de las personas que estaban en su bando lo hacían por ella por aquella abominación, que tenia ella para causar ese efecto en los demás._

_Esta era mi oportunidad de saber el porqué, porque hacía que todos dieran la vida por ella, por esa' cosa sin importancia. _

_-Alec, conócela observa su comportamiento. Asegúrate que no sea una amenaza._

_-amo, no creo que…_

_- apresúrate mi amigo, que el sol está por salir y no queremos esperar hasta el anochecer. Finalizo con un breve aplauso _

_-sí, amo aro cumpliré su encomienda Asentí con una breve reverencia, camine hacia la estancia del castillo mirando de reojo a jane que me aguardaba en la entrada con su conocida capa negra y su media sonrisa maligna tan familiar como la palma de mi mano._

_-estás seguro que quieres ir solo, Alec? Esos ineptos de los cullen pueden ser un dolor de cabeza. Susurro _

_-no hay de qué preocuparse jane, deja tu estúpida fase maternal, no soy un neófito. Solté de mala gana, mirándola con tono de burla, la amaba era mi hermana pero a veces su preocupación tenía un límite y esa hibrida no era un motivo para alterarla_

_Sentí un ligero golpe en las costillas típico de jane_

_Abandone el castillo librándome de mi hermana , saliendo a la luz de la luna con mi capa negra , ya iba a medio camino de Seattle y para decir verdad tenía una cierta prisa por llegar , Renesmee cullen ya deseo conocerte_.


	7. Flechazo

**CHICS ME LA PASO DIA Y NOCHE TRATANDO DE QUE LOS CAPITULOS SEAN BUENOS :D gracias a las que leen esta novela y los amarian si me dejan RENWIERS! COMENTARIOS PORQUE SINO la vdd pienso que no les gusta espero sus coments! los quiero* y este capitulo fue inspirado por la cancion Beautiful eyeds-Taylor swift ...bella foog **

Y en mi vida humana solo había habido despedidas tristes y grises tales esa era una razón de lo que era, hasta ahora. Nunca fui un creedor de el amor, nunca creí en los flechazos y no era solo por mi persona sino por que quien era, por mi vida en estas últimas décadas. Dicen que cuando dos personas destinadas se encuentran brillan. Y así era, en este mundo de personas, en mis siglos de vida No había visto a una persona igual, ella brillaba para mí. Como si todo a mi vista vampírica se borrase y ahí estaba ella que comparada con el sol era mucho más grande e imposiblemente sentí una sensación , por primera vez sentía que mi corazón muerto y de piedra volvía a latir , latía por Ella.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella y de un momento a otro nos estábamos mirando fijamente, era hermosa más que cualquier otra humana que haya visto en mi existencia, aunque esto no la aplicaba a ella que era hibrida y tan única. Sus rasgos eran tan perfectos, cabello cobrizo, piel de porcelana y al mirarme adquirió un tono rosase en sus mejillas, sus labios tan llenos y rosados. y lo que me tenia completamente atrapado eran esos ojos cafés chocolate casi podía mirar atreves de ellos, tan profundos y con una pizca de curiosidad. Nadie se comparaba a ella ni la vampira más hermosa podría hacerle justicia a reneesme.

Me miraba con curiosidad, me era incapaz de soltarle la vista, era tan fascinante e hipnotízate, ella había pasado de ser una simple misión a toda mi vida; hasta que alguien nos saco del silencio y las miradas que nos rodeaban.

Abrió sus labios perfectos con una tenue expresión en el perfecto rostro volteando rápidamente la vista hacia el suelo y haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran aun mas , no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-No se … porque estoy aquí.. Dijo entre pestañeos con su voz de soprano

-Yo sí , buscabas esto ... Señale el pequeño bolso caqui dedicándole una sonrisa picara , podía escuchar sus latidos latir a un mas rápido, estaba seguro que se podían oír hasta Canadá y eso me encantaba.

**Hace 10 minutos POV Reneesme**

El sol todavía no llegaba a su punto máximo, los gritos y alaridos de las chicas de adelante siguieron sin cesar hasta que mi paciencia se altero y comencé a vagabundear por las calles llenas de aparadores sin mirar a ninguno en especial, me pare en el letrero de el restaurant italiano de port ángeles, se me salió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los aniversarios de mis padres donde pasábamos todos juntos un rato en este lugar.

Sentí un violento retortijón en el estomago y a continuación se escuchaba un liquido caliente caer a la cera a unas cuantas tiendas de mi, era sangre? Sin duda alguna, sentí el instinto de dirigirme hacia aquel líquido caliente, tenía que seguir caminando, mi falta de ánimo y vida en las últimas semanas también incluían mi poca alimentación de sangre animal temporalmente y aunque pudiera sobrevivir solo con comida humana beber sangre formaba parte de mi y lo necesitaba.

El objeto con sangre iba hacia mí, al escuchar los gritos supe que era un delincuente desabroche el bolso caqui, que llevaba en el hombro y lo eche a un lado con la intención de golpearlo al pasar y huir de ahí.

Cuando estaba a mi lado trate de mantener la respiración, cerré los ojos y puse el bolso en dirección a la cera.

Cuando sentí un jalón de parte de un brazo, se había deshecho de mi mano y tomado el bolso, corría enfrente de mi dejando un rastro de sangre, me quede petrificada incapaz de moverme. Era una completa inútil de que me servía ser más veloz que los demás si me quedaba petrificada como idiota.

Mi atención se dirigió hacia la mancha lejos que perseguía al delincuente, ambos desaparecieron en el callejón de frente al muelle. Corrí hacia allá lo más rápido que mi cuerpo pudo dejar el shock, a unos cuantos metros escuche el sonido fiero de los huesos rotos y ahí estaba Él.

Como un ángel maligno tan hermoso y vil , tenía una mano llena con el rastro de sangre y en la otra descansaba mi bolso, di unos cuantos pasos a quien engañaba tenía miedo pero sabía lo que era. Nadie podía ser tan glorioso y perfecto pero era la primera vez que miraba a alguien asi.

Y aunque dolía aceptarlo nunca vi a Jacob con esta forma, nunca sentí esta sensación al observarlo a los ojos era como si hubiera estado ciega y ver por primera vez al sol, todo en el brillaba y así fue como los recuerdos llegaron a mí , yo no podía sentir esto por nadie , yo amaba a Jacob y el se había ido , que era esto , quien era él, porque diablos sentía como haber encontrado algo que siempre me perteneció y nunca lo había visto en mi vida , aunque aun así esos ojos me parecían familiares , nos miramos fijamente por horas o eso me pareció a mí, era tan diferente y extraño, pero a la vez hermoso.

Era la hibrida mas boba del mundo que hacia parada y mirándolo como tonta, de seguro era una ingenua a sus ojos. Tenía que terminar con esto ya, yo estaba de luto que hacia emocionándome por un chico mientras el que yo amaba acababa de morir.

-no se…que hago aquí. Diablos reneesme aparte de boba tartamuda, deja de mirarlo! me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez, pero esos ojos rojos me tenían atrapada incapaz de mover cualquier parte y musculo de mi cuerpo.

-Yo sí ..Buscabas esto, señalo mi pequeño bolso en su mano aún dejándome sin aliento con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

(8) I was searching

You were on a mission

Then our hearts combined like

A neutrón star colisión (8) Comenzo a sonar el teléfono, ALICE ALICE en la pantalla, la iba a matar después de esto, lo mire por última vez sabiendo que tal vez sería en realidad la ultima. , -me tengo...Que tartamudee

-ir? .Completo aquel ángel diabolico y glorioso, sentía un vacio al irme y dejarlo ahí , sabiendo que tal vez esto fue un sueño


	8. El bolso manchado de sangre

**Hola chics de nuevo! , espero que mi historia les este gustando, y que muchos la lean significa mucho para mí me e esforzado escribiéndola, les agradecería si dejan comentarios quiero su opinión Gracias**

Subí la mirada hacia a él dedicándole una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, porque Alice porque diablos! Ahora tenía que irme, dejarlo ahí en ese callejón obscuro con todas esas chicas en la otra calle ahora entendía el motivo de sus chillidos y si antes creía que eran exageración ahora estaba totalmente de acuerdo no había ninguna palabra existente para describirlo el era simplemente Perfecto y más que eso.

Se acerco a mí a tal distancia que podría estirar una mano y tocarlo, si había alguna forma de que todos mis huesos se calentaran hasta derretirse en este momento era una sopa este era el efecto que causaba él en mi y era algo completamente nuevo aunque me doliera admitirlo.

-tómalo- susurro tan suavemente como el terciopelo, su aliento estampo en mi cara dejándome sin palabras, olía a una fragancia extraña que solo me dejo atontada incapaz de siquiera pestañear.

Alce la mano tímidamente hacia el bolso, su tacto al entregármelo fue áspero y electrizante lo sentía como una llama viva no era algo desagradable en lo mas mínimo era agradable, una sensación creció adentro de mi, un nudo en la garganta me invadía en ese momento sentía tantas emociones como eran posibles, parecía como si hubieran transcurrido horas cuando solo fueron 2 minutos al ver la hora me tense tenía que llegar a casa antes del crepúsculo.

-Hasta pronto reneesme- Pronuncio con sus labios llenos, sonriéndome con ternura haciendo que me derritiera aun más, estaba totalmente segura que me encontraba tan roja que me podrían confundirme con un jitomate gigante.

Se escucharon el sordo ruido de unos tacones de Abuja acercándose a una velocidad inhumana, por la forma del paso supuse que se trataría de mi pequeña y molesta tía, dirigí la vista rápidamente a mi espalda y ahí la tenia parada justo en frente de mi, con su mueca de disgusto y su tacón dándole rápidos golpes a la cera.

-reneesme carlie cullen, te fuiste sin siquiera decirme una palabra ahora te encuentro aquí sola en un callejón obscuro- me dijo con su voz aguda en forma de reproche, se le pasaría en unas cuantas horas pero no me gustaba alterarla aunque lo hacía tan seguido como respirar.

-yo no estaba so… - fije la mirada en el callejón vacio no había nadie ahí solo Alice y yo, un sentimiento de confusión y duda me invadió ¿qué había pasado? Donde estaba aquel ángel, o solo estaba alucinando, tal era mi depresión? Pero algo dentro de mi sabía que era verdad y este bolso manchado de sangre lo probaba, lo apreté con fuerza, él no había sido una ilusión.

-solo dirígete al auto quieres; Edward me matara sino llegamos a tiempo-dedicándome una sonrisa de suficiencia

Salí de la sombra del callejón observándolo de reojo , ella no debería de saber nada ni papa , tenía que tratar de no pensar en lo que paso , tal vez ella ya estuviera al tanto por la visión de hace un rato , cuando se palideció atrás de los chillidos de aquellas rubias teñidas.


	9. Alice POV

**Hola denuevo! espero y les este gustando se que esta algo lenta pero aquí ess donde empieza todo asi que por eso lo hise asi , ire acelerando el ritmo! , y creeanme que nos faltan muchissismas sorpresas Gracias por leerlas Y espero sus comentarios! :) **

**Alice POV**

Y aquí estaba yo persiguiendo a la hibrida más curiosa del mundo, preocupadamente corriendo a sus talones. La visión me había causado un estado de shock temporal , era tan incierta y poco posible, podría reneesme fijarse en un vulturí?

Era tarde justo la hora del crepúsculo y se encontraban encima del tejado entrelazando sus manos como si hubieran nacido uno para el otro tan cómodos, sus cuerpos parecían tallados para sí, se miraban con pación y ternura, sin siquiera hacer caso ni una pizca a el hermoso paisaje atrás de ellos. En esa imagen solo se veía amor y puro amor. Algo me relampagueo adentro, eso no era posible. Los vulturí nos odiaban casi nos matan por ella y ahora solo veo en su futuro que se enamora de uno de ellos, esto era una locura, no tenía sentido.

Me trate de convencer de que eso fuera solo una opción de algo muy muy lejano, con mis visiones nunca se sabía pero a decir verdad casi siempre se cumplían, claro que podían cambiar pero mi instinto me susurraba que no sería así, tenía que encontrarla antes de que lo encontrara a él o a decir verdad de que él la encontrara a ella.

Sabía que vagabundeaba por aquí lo había olido, lo había visto y estaba segura que él había sido el motivo de la alteración de aquellas chicas. Reneesme cullen siempre atrayendo al peligro igual que tu madre.

Algo me saco de mi shock, era sangre? La línea de puntos irregulares sobre la cera, su rastro se mezclaba con el de la sangre, acaso había ido tras lo que estaba sangrando o solo trato de huir. Escuche el feroz ruido de huesos siendo aplastados y romperse desde la calle del otro lado del muelle la preocupación se apodero de mi.

Corrí hasta, que me encontré con aquellos ojos cafés chocolate tan conocidos, que hacia? Reneesme en un callejón, con un bolso lleno de sangre y sola… pero ahora reconocía otro rastro antiguo y delicioso. Lo que me temía, se formo un nudo en mi garganta; ÉL La había encontrado,

La expresión de reneesme se tenso al verme , tenía la boca cerrada con presión y los ojos mirando ciegamente al vacio, abajo del crepúsculo lucia aun mas roja de lo que se encontraba, esto confirmaba todo ella sintió algo al verlo. Lo que más me alteraba, ella era inocente y no soportaría una perdida más. Que alguien le rompiera el corazón de nuevo y un vulturí no era su mejor opción. La lastimaría y lo pagaría, tenía que alejarla de él, aunque la visión me daba esperanzas de que ella fuera otras ves feliz, lo que más deseábamos todos, pero esto era un riesgo demasiado alto.

Tenía que esconder mi expresión ante ella, se preocuparía y empezaría a sospechar de mi visión.

-Reneesme carlie cullen, te fuiste sin siquiera decirme una palabra ahora te encuentro aquí sola en un callejón obscuro- le reclame en tono de regaño, después de esto tendría que ser actriz

-yo no estaba so…- no termino la frase dejando que su palabra flotara en el aire, miro de un lado a otro confusa.

-solo dirígete al auto quieres; Edward me matara sino llegamos a tiempo-le conteste sonriéndole. Camino afuera del callejón.

Lo que me dio oportunidad de mirar hacia los rincones y el techo, ahí estaba, dos ojos rojos escarlata observándome con frialdad y un sentimiento que no reconocí.

-Alec vulturí - susurre en el aire antes de verlo desaparecer por el tejado.


	10. Le pertenecí

Te veo y no siento el tiempo transcurrir y en la tristeza de mi alma se esconde una estrella de felicidad, mil ideas y sueños que nunca voy a olvidar. Puedes cambiar, puedes ir, pero tu alma sigue aquí.

Esos días grises recordándote, quisiera ir a correr a buscarla, los centellos de este sol iluminando mis pupilas y mi corazón. Dando a mi alma una nueva razón.

Comencé a golpear descontroladamente la pared del borde de aquel callejón, esto no me podía pasar a mí. Bufe; no había sido atracción, era más que eso y en verdad me comenzaba a afectar. Solo la quería a ella, tenerla cerca, mirar esos enormes ojos cafés. Me dominaba, se había fundido en lo más profundo de mi alma, destrozándome y haciéndome vulnerable ante ella. Que era esta sensación, tan fuerte y descontrolada. Apenas habían pasado 7 minutos y me estaba muriendo por volverla a ver.

-Alec vulturí- susurro frívolamente la chica cullen. Me lance sobre el tejado sintiendo la cálida brisa recorrerme, cerré los ojos bruscamente, sabia la razón por la cual sentía una mayor antipatía hacia ella. Aunque ya lo tenía claro. Ella podía estar con reneesme sin reclamo podía abrazarla, estar cerca de ella. La sensación me lleno por completo. Estaba celoso.

Me pasee desesperadamente por las sombras, recordando cada detalle de nuestro encuentro, que tenia ella que me volvía loco que hacia volver a latir este viejo corazón muerto. Me estremecí, ya no tenía control sobre mí, desde que la vi le pertenecí y le daría todo sin reservas si ella me lo pedía. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo y eso me pesaba, que pasaría con jane, donde había quedado el Alec vulturí que era hasta ahora. Ella lo había borrado con tan solo una mirada.

**Reneesme POV:**

Las gotas de lluvia caían con más fuerza al adentrarnos a forks, las sombras y el verde de los arboles se complementaban, aumentamos de velocidad dejándolos atrás como simples borrones. Miraba por la ventana con la vista baja en la carretera, seguía pensando en aquel vampiro, en sus palabras, en aquellos ojos hermosos y mortíferos.

-y de que se trataba la visión?- pregunte capciosa y distante

-que visión, no he tenido ninguna – miro hacia la carretera fijamente

-tía Alice- la mire con cara de pocos amigos

-llegamos!- sonrió mediomordiendose el labio inferior y empujando la puerta del conductor. Baje casi inconscientemente, el día se había teñido de un tenue gris.

Subí hasta el porche, los recuerdos llegaron involuntariamente a mí.

-papá que es lo que pasa, jake?- pregunte confusa mirándolos a ambos

Intercambiaron miradas, rápidamente se movieron de un lado a otro dejándome perpleja en el porche con la boca abierta. Cuando escuche el suave ronroneo de una motocicleta. Corrí hacia el garaje

-Que es lo que pasa? Porque nadie me cuenta nada? No quiero que te vayas- dije sollozando, sentí las lagrimas tibias recorrer mis pómulos. El silencio sepulcral y la brisa chocando contra mi espalda

-no...No quisiera irme pero tengo que…compréndeme-levanto suavemente mi barbilla y me miro a los ojos melancólicos;

-prométeme que no tardaras- le rogué con el corazón en la mano, si lo hubiese detenido en aquel momento, nuestro futuro hubiese sido diferente al que me enfrentaba hoy yo sola.

Y así se marcho desapareciendo entre los arboles dejándome envuelta en la brisa del viento y el recuerdo de un último beso, nuestro último beso.

-que es lo que esperas, señorita- me sonrió Alice, desde la entrada.

Recorrí la puerta absorbiendo el dulce olor de los nuestros, olor a vampiro tan conocido y peculiar. Recordé el olor del chico de el callejón, nada comparable a este, eran exquisitamente diferentes. Aquel olor era embriagador, extraño y se adentraba en la nariz llevándolo por minutos. Era delicioso.

Qué demonios Asia, papa estaba por estos lugares, tenía que sacarme esos hechizantes ojos escarlata de la mente refunfuñe.

Las sombras que se reflejaban en la gran pared de cristal se alteraban moviéndose de un lugar a otro, tal vez solo era mi imaginación. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, mirando el reflejo de los muebles sobre el perfectamente combinado suelo, percatándome que la casa estaba algo solitaria.

Me pasee por la sala, acariciando el borde de la moldura de los suaves y blancos sillones hasta la escalera, terminando en la estrecha puerta chocolate al final del pasillo. Me deje caer ya adentro sobre la suave cama de un costado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el reflejo de la luna y los constantes chipi-chipi de las gotas de lluvia tras la ventana cerrada. Hasta que el sueño se apodero de mí.


	11. Quien anda ahí?

**La luna se reflejaba en la mitad de su rostro haciéndolo ver más pálido y hermoso resaltando su cabello negro y sus perfectos rasgos. Pase la mano suavemente por su pómulo hasta acariciar su cabello, cerró los ojos por un buen momento disfrutando de la suave brisa de la noche, tomando mi mano, la beso suavemente de la palma hasta el dorso. Se escucho un fuerte aullido de dolor proveniente de la esquina contraria a la casa y abrió de golpe los hermosos ojos escarlata, fije la vista en ese lobo de pelaje rojizo tan conocido. Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió**,

entonces un rayo de sol entro entre mis parpados y desperté con el corazón a punto de estallar,

Definitivamente algo en mi se estaba hundiendo y no podía dejarlo. En aquel callejón, junto a ese vampiro de ojos escarlata había olvidado todo por un momento, solo miraba sus ojos sin aliento, mi corazón había parado pero lo sentía en una carrera, solo una mirada fue lo que me dio y en lo más profundo de mi se lo agradecía, poder dejar mi dolor a la costa por lo menos 2 segundos.

Di una gran bocada de aire , mirando a la ventana que ahora se encontraba..Abierta? estaba mas que segura que antes de dormir estaba cerrada y troncada, pero entraba aire y el seguro estaba reventado colgando del filo del marco.

Me levante tan rápido que el mareo me lleno y caí sobresaltada sobre la gran cama, debía de recordar no hacer las cosas tan rápido, mi estomago gruño era claramente la hora de desayunar y no hablaba de comida humana, era hora de cazar. Algo que no había hecho desde…hace tiempo.

Tome del hermoso armario con detalles dorados, una blusa rosa pálido de tirantes finos , vaqueros artísticamente rasgados y sus botas vaqueras que hasta el día de hoy eran sus favoritas. Hizo una trenza con los finos risos cobrizos hasta la cintura, acomodándose el guardapelo del cuello.

Me acomode de cuclillas en posición para saltar de la ventana y correr hacia el rio. Cuando ya se encontraba en el aire a la altura de los arboles, pudo sentir la brisa pegándole en la cara. Amaba esa sensación el estar flotando con el aire despeinándole los largos cabellos.

**-Tengo que hacer esto más seguido-** suspire y sentí el suave aterrizar de los tobillos entre crujidos del suelo, corrí por las estrechas líneas de arboles dejándolos atrás como solo borrones.

Escuche los profundos latidos de ciervos al norte. Subí al árbol justo encima de ellos y salte de un segundo a otro bebiendo su sangre desabrida, sintiendo alivio por saciarla.

Me levante con la ropa ligeramente arrugada. El fuerte sonido de una rama se escucho a unos cuantos metros, mire de lado a lado, sentí llenarme el olor de un vampiro, corrí alterada mirando hacia atrás una y otra vez, sin destino aparente. Los vampiros en caza pierden la razón y siendo parte humana olerían mi rastro, me puse helada.

Volví a inhalar aire, parando en el tronco de un árbol, el corazón se me salía del pecho, podía olerlo ,mi hora de morir, cerré los ojos y vi en mi mente la imagen de Jacob.

**-Quien anda ahí?-** pregunte paranoicamente mordiéndome el labio con fuerza.

Se escucho el eco sordo de mi voz , perdiéndose ante los sonidos del bosque, voltee la cabeza en dirección a la casa en un segundo y me encontré pegando la cara en el pecho de un desconocido.

Respirando aquel olor delicioso que salía de él, asustada brinque hacia atrás, viendo a él dueño de ese aroma.


	12. El que juega con juego se quema

Sentí los delgados dedos sobre mis hombros como hilos de hielo tocando mi piel, un escalofrió me recorrió cuando su aliento roso mi clavícula.

-para ser una cullen, eres fascinante-susurro, soltándome las muñecas

-Quien diablos, te crees para llegar así?-dije intentando parecer molesta fruncí el gracioso ceño

De donde salió él, acaso me había seguido? Mire mis muñecas como si aun estuvieran sus dedos deslizándose por ellas. Su tacto había hecho que tuviera un corto cirquito en mi interior, encontrándome en un mar de emociones.

-debo decirte, que esa blusa contrasta a la perfección con tu piel-levanto la ceja perfecta pícaramente y de nuevo estaba siendo delatada por mis estúpidas mejillas. Ahora que se suponía que debía contestar gracias? Aunque estaba más que segura que mis mejillas lo decían todo

-no hablas? …te comió la lengua el gato? O mejor dicho el vampiro?-canturreo

Ladee la cabeza violentamente –no-

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Alec- soltó cálidamente.

No pude evitar distraer la mirada hacia su rostro, que permanecia en serenidad , sus ojos alcanzaron los míos .

-tus ojos….me parecen conocidos-lo volví a mirar curiosa , intentando esconder mi sonrisa

-puede ser- parecía distante, alcanzo con sus delgados dedos uno de los cobrizos cabellos de la despeinada coleta y lo acomodo suavemente en su lugar, un sentimiento desconocido me invadió.

Era la segunda vez que me encontraba con alec y ahí seguía, la curiosidad que sentía al verlo , me hacia perder el aliento algo que me aterraba, como un desconocido podía tener ese efecto en mi, una persona quebrada ,sin sentimientos en el ultimo periodo de mi vida.

-nos veremos pronto-se esfumo como el viento , dejando su aroma en el frio bosque que ahora parecía solitario sin su presencia, escuche el fuerte latido de mi corazón , al pensar en el, recorrí con miedo los lugares donde aquellos dedos se habían posado, esta blusa había pasado a ser mi favorita.

-wow-suspire atontada.

Esto era algo tan diferente un juego nuevo, pero el carma regresa, el que juega con fuego se quema.


	13. Dejo forks

Había pasado con cierta neutralidad las ultimas semanas, y para mi sorpresa en paz, el hecho de la muerte de Jacob aun dejaba ese efecto en mi como si me hubieran robado algo con lo que no podría haber vivido pero ahora era soportable, me limitaba a no pensar mucho sobre ello y aceptar los hechos aunque me destrozara en el interior, Era testigo de cómo alguien vive sin corazón.

Baje el volumen del ¡pod que descansaba en mi rodilla, era uno de los mejores días desde hace tiempo había sol pero aun así llovía, dejando las diminutas gotas en el aire, estaba decidida a no pensar en nada el día de hoy ,solo contemplar la lluvia , el ruido del viento barrer las hojas ,disfrutar la música y los débiles rayos de sol que traspasaban la gruesa ventana de la sala cullen.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch it's**

**Brigading me out the dark **

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep…. **

Y en medio del Segundo coro, unas voces catarinas inundaron mis oídos

-será lo mejor para ella Edward! Le hará bien-

-no sé cómo lo haces bella, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de dejarla ir sola-

- estará bien- se redujo el sonido hasta convertirse solo en murmullos

Fui hacia donde provenía el ruido dejando el aparato en el gran sillón blanco. Acaricie la cruz de madera al subir la escalera y me detuve en la puerta del estudio de mi abuelo.

Nunca había sido de las que se meten en los asuntos de los demás y mucho menos que tienen que pegarse a una puerta para escuchar la conversación, aunque era probable que mi padre ya estuviera al tanto. Pero en este caso tenia una corazonada sobre el tema y algo me decía que se trataba sobre mi.

-así es renesmee- se abrió paso la puerta la voz de mi papa proviniendo de adentro y ahí estaba abriendo la puerta como una invitación para que pasara. Salí disparada hacia la pared contraria al escuchar el seguro correrse. A los híbridos les podían dar ataques? Yo creo que sí ,Me recupere sosteniéndome de la perilla respirando poco a poco.

-Tenemos que hablarte sobre algo querida- sonrio mi madre desde la silla aun lado del antiguo escritorio. Dedicándome una mirada de suplica.

-claro, los escucho- balbuce

-Tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando, sobre tu actitud en las últimas semanas, y observamos que has mejorado mucho, tal ves….

-bella- la miro serio

-Edward! Es lo mejor. Le encantara, desde cuando no ve a su abuela?- le dijo sobresaltada

-la abuela?- pregunte confusa –¿vendrá?-

-no cielo, pasaras un tiempo con ella . Será un pequeño viaje!- sonrió deslumbrante , dejándome aturdida.

La mire y vi en sus ojos una pequeña pizca de tristeza, sabía que ella había sufrido tanto como yo en los últimos meses , intentaba hacer feliz a todos hasta dejarse a un lado típico de mama, Por que negarle esto?

-Sí, un viaje me vendría bien-le sonreí tímidamente.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, sorprendida al ver maletas y bolsos de todos tamaños en mi cama, nuevas por lo visto. Examine más de cerca con los ojos como platos. Era como una mini ciudad en mi cama, abrí un par de maletas horrorizada. Era solo ropa, zapatos, libros, maquillajes, una cámara todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en una hermandad.

-¿Que es esto? Susurre para mí misma

-Luego me agradecerás Ness- sonrió Alice desde el fondo del corto corredor

-Solo son unos meses no es como si fuera a mudarme por los siguientes 2 siglos Alice-

-Confía un poco más en tu tía Asintió con un coqueto guiño

Extrañaría tanto a todos aunque fuera por poco tiempo, este lugar, los recuerdos. Pero no me podía quejar , Carlisle había arreglado todo junto con mis padres para que me quedara en un campus cerca de la escuela de Phoenix. Me hacía falta un cambio, otro ambiente para dejar mi tristeza atrás y esto tal vez era una manera de hacerlo.

-Vamos chicas ya es hora- Golpeo Emett la puerta

Tome la mayor cantidad de bolsas posibles con Alice pisándome los talones hasta la camioneta negra que ahora estaba esperando enfrente de la gran casa, deje las ultimas maletas y mire el porche donde todos me miraban, odiaba que isieran eso. Era como si dejara mi familia por mucho tiempo.

Abrace a cada uno con algo de nostalgia, Sí era totalmente la semivampira mas mimada del mundo. Llegue a tía rosalie

-Pequeña quiero que seas cuidadosa, no dejes tantas bocas abiertas de acuerdo?-Me sonrió con suficiencia

-Pequeño monstruo iría hasta Phoenix a matar a algunos chicos si llegaran a propasa….-

-Tranquilo tío! No lo harán-

Camine hasta la puerta de la camioneta donde papá se recargaba

-Por qué me hacen esto?- me miro con ese puchero suyo

-Te extrañare papá-

Me abrazo,

-No olvides esto- señalo el guardapelo que me habían regalado hace algunos años

- Nunca- sonreí, sentía como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y la sangre subía a mis mejillas

-Siempre igual a tu madre…-cerró la puerta de copiloto

Y así dejaba forks por algún tiempo, junto con mi familia y mi corazón.


	14. un cambio

Me despertó el fiero sol en la ventana, mire atreves de la cortina del avión y vi todo lo contrario a mi realidad. Un cielo azul en su totalidad y los rayos cayendo a chorros por todas partes, podía sentir el calor inundar el avión algo extraño para mi cuerpo pero para nada desagradable. Ya me había despedido del verdor de forks, los sonidos del bosque y la brisa del crepúsculo.

**Pasajeros del vuelo 56 favor de abrochar sus cinturones aterrizaremos, y Bienvenidos a Phoenix.**

Esto esta bien renesmee tranquilízate, un cambio será bueno me repetí, espere a que bajara la multitud.

Baje de las escaleras con las pesadas maletas. No se veían tan amenazadoras en mi cama, pero en este momento para los demás debía parecer más bolsas que chica, camine dificultosamente hasta la primera entrada, Caí boca abierta (literalmente) al ver el aeropuerto desde adentro Era enorme! ¿Como iba a salir de aquí?.

Y casi por instinto mire en mi dirección contraria a la mía y ahí estaban esos ojos rubí. Se me congelo el corazón, ¿que hacia el aquí? ¿Un vampiro a pleno país más soleado de estados unidos? , me seguía. Ya no eran coincidencias, quien se creía para venir a seguirme el paso a Phoenix. Le reclamaría en este mismo instante,-la rabia me lleno-

Impulse mi cuerpo hacia delante pero las bolsas me arrastraban haciendo que caminara con más dificultad. – Malditas bolsas- refunfuñe

. . . . .

**Pov by Alec**

Había recordado su olor como el del perfume más preciado. Lo había recordado como si fuera el mío propio, había atesorado cada palabra y cada mirada suya, ahora entendía el porqué todos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse aquel día. Ella causaba ese efecto en todos Tan solo bastaba una mirada para que te hechizara con ese cliché suyo Que ahora estaba seguro que sintió al vernos.

-Entonces. Partirá mañana? – pregunto la duendecillo cullen

-No e decidido alice, encerio crees que le haga bien?

-yo..

-shh Alice nuestra conversación ya no es privada.- miro hacia la ventana

Diablos- corrí hasta la carretera, no la dejaría ir sola. Sabiendo que mis amos andaban detrás de ella, por el mismo motivo que yo me encontraba aquí de hecho. Debería de cumplir tal cual el plan pero paso algo de improviso, solo caí a sus pies.

Mi plan no podía fallar seguiría su rastro hasta Seattle y viajaría en el siguiente vuelo al de ella así no me olfatearía, había pasado toda la noche planeando todo.

Trate de controlarme lo más posible, meditaba para que mi paciencia por los humanos no explotara de un momento a otro, el vuelo había sido demasiado incomodo tras los golpes del niño de la parte trasera y adelante los gritos de un patán marido hacia su mujer. Decidí hundirme en la música la única fé que había permanecido en mi. Cerré los ojos hasta profundizarme en los pensamientos más hermosos que había tenido en varios siglos, Ella y nada más que ella.

**Vuelo 57 a Phoenix, favor de abrocharse los cinturones para aterrizar.**

En cuanto la presión se izo menor Salí apresuradamente hacia la puerta dejando atrás sordos murmullos y risitas de "Chicas" claramente, No me molestaba en lo mas mínimo que me miraban bueno al menos antes jugaba un rato y las observaba. Pero ahora me daba lo mismo había cambiado todo por una persona que tal vez no sepa que muero por ella, que lo daría todo.

Había dejado a la realeza vampira de lado, a mi hermana e incluso hasta mi mismo. Mi paciencia había aumentado y hasta mi forma de vestir. Lo único que pedía a cambio era una mirada suya, una sonrisa.

-Malditas bolsas – escuche refunfuñar a alguien. Esa voz yo conozco, esa voz. Voltee rápidamente en su dirección y ahí estaba ella, con unos jeans artísticamente rasgados y su suéter amarrado en torno a su cintura. Estaba totalmente seguro que aunque estuviera usando harapos, tendría el mismo efecto en mi, al mirarla note que frunció el ceño y adquirió un tono rosado. Transformando su cara en un gesto gracioso. ¿Estaba enojada?

Espera Alec espera, deja de derretirte por ella un momento. Se supone que ella no te vería. –Mierda- Me escabullí cuando una chica con cabello trenzado y rubio se interpuso entre su silueta, Mientras la dirigía hacia la salida entre la multitud.

Miro hacia donde yo estaba hace 2 segundos confundida, y así se perdió en la multitud

. . .

-Hola! Soy claire. Soy sobrina de phil, tu deves ser reneesme no? La nieta de rene. – entusiasmada me cogió del brazo

-Ven tendras que arreglar todo para mañana- grito entusiasmada.

-espera claire, dame un momento-

Mire hacia donde alec había estado hace unos segundos, no había nada. Eso no había sido una alucinación había sido el.

-Vamos chica! El taxi espera- me jalo hacia la entrada, pasando incómodamente por las filas de personas.

-Scottsdale 58- contesto claire con poco animo.

-Aquí es chicas- dijo el taxista con ansia,

-claro, claro aquí tiene-

Cuando baje sentí como la sonrisa se pintaba en mi rostro , este era el mejor lugar a donde podía haber ido, tal como me lo imainaba de pequeña. Como en las fotos de hace años que la abuela me había enseñado, la casa era la misma de la foto acogedora,calida y linda. Tenia un olor especial tan único y sencillo. Las flores relucían a toda su tonalidad bajo el buzon , podía ver el eucalipto donde mi mama pasaba tiempo según sus historias.

-Y.. entonces. Por que decidiste venir aquí, creo es lo contrario a tu hogar sierto?-Pregunto interesada. Pense por un momento, que le diría. "Ah decidí irme por que el hombre licántropo que amo murió y necesitaba salir de mi depresión para no intentar matarme durante el próximo tiempo.

Me limite a – necesitaba un cambio-

Claire parecía una persona amable y sincera, No me extraño verla en el aeropuerto era una normal californiana Muy bonita a decir verdad. Tenia el cabello castaño dorado recogido en dos coletas, su rostro tenia una forma exacta de corazón, los ojos eran color ambar y su cuerpo curvilíneo , Me imagine que seria porrista o algo por el estilo, Por el contrario , mi piel era blanca como marfil sin una excusa de ojos de color ni cabello rubio y no estaba tan interesada en los deportes a pesar de que fuera más rápida que nadie, solo ..no era lo mio.

Deje las maletas a un costado de la salita.- no. Reneesme espera nosotras no viviremos aquí- solto a carcajadas

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí claire? -Susurre

-Solo quería dejar algunas cosas y pensé que te gustaría conocer o algo así ya que tu mama se crio aquí.

-Gracias claire, has sido muy considerada-

Me broto el hombro como ssigno de amistad.

-Dime cici- contesto con una amplia sonrisa ,- Ahora corremos el campus no esta lejos-


	15. Fantasma de amor

**Chicas espero que mi fanfic les este gustando! Les agradeceria si dejan algunos Reviews* Subire algunas fotos a mi perfil, como alec y su nuva apariencia, el campus y una de nessie en su nuevo hambiente. por fa recomiendela Vaya que me estoy esforsando!...bella foog **

El campus era a decir verdad muy bonito y cómodo. La fachada era de un amarillo desgastado adornado con enredaderas en cada extremo, el porche estaba adornado con un rustico caminito de ladrillo hasta las habitaciones, se veía a lo largo del camino ventanas iluminadas pegadas a la zona del jardín y para mi sorpresa, me encanto.

Estaba maravillada con el campus todo parecía tan planeado en su lugar naturalmente.

-128 querida- nos abrió la puerta de madera color caoba la encargada

-las luces se apagan a las 12:00, no pueden entrar chicos….-

-Basta lisa! Yo me encargo de explicarle- se ofreció cici impacientemente, arrancando las llaves de las manos arrugadas de lisa.

Bufo, despechada – sus compañeras de cuarto se asignaran mañana- partió con fuertes zancadas hasta la entrada.

-Cierra los ojos reneesme!- chillo cici, Entonces sentí como la ráfaga de viento traspasaba mi ropa y la puerta se abría de par en par, abrí los ojos lentamente todo de esa habitación me recordaba a alguno de esos bocetos de la abuela esme, era tan su estilo. Desde la suave alfombra color arena que recorría todo el dormitorio hasta las paredes claras y los candiles rústicos.

-está es tu cama- señalo cici a la cama pegada a la ventana, no abría escogido un mejor lugar que aquel durante 6 meses. Me senté sobre la suave colcha de encaje, era confortable. Sentí una sensación de hogar dentro de mí.

-preparare todo cici, gracias-

-no hay de que, de aquí en mas seremos como hermanas no?- sonrió deslumbrante

-claro-sonreí satisfecha

Coloque todo mi equipaje en lo que sería mi hogar permanente por algún tiempo, disfrute algún tiempo la brisa y el paisaje por la ventana. Comencé a escribir sin parar en el viejo diario que había recibido hace unos años por mi madre, plasmando todo lo que había visto en palabras, tratando de explicar las emociones que me atormentaban, los recuerdos y los sentimientos. Nunca había podido desenvolverme así, en estas hojas de papel escribía mi corazón.

**Ya no quiero seguir así Jacob, fuiste el mar en que viví pero….te tendré que superar aunque muera en el intento- ahora solo eres un fantasma de amor, al que ame y aunque aun te lleve en lo más profundo del corazón….te olvidare. **, no se me ocurría por que escribía eso en el diario, pero tenía que dejarlo, liberarlo en algún lugar. Sabía que sería difícil, me había cansado de llorar. Solo quería ir por lo que el destino tenía para mí.

Me pare lo mas silenciosamente que fui capaz hacia la puerta ignorando las reglas yendo hacia la azotea, no era forks Pero lo alto siempre me agrado. Tenía una vista muy bonita, no había tantas estrellas ni arboles que ver. Solo hileras de casas y calles de pavimento. La brisa era agradable ahí aunque el calor del exterior lo compensaba.

-Bonita vista eh'- susurro una voz familiar

Busque por la oscuridad de la azotea hasta encontrar ese cabello obscuro juvenil, la piel blanca nívea y los exóticos ojos rubí. Él otra vez

-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- Chille llena de ira.

-Digamos que me transfirieron también a aquí- avanzo por el tejado lentamente. Quedando a unos pocos pasos de mí, este chico tenía algo. Que nunca había sentido pero que aun así al verlo me aceleraba el corazón.

-Un vampiro. En el país más soleado de los estados unidos, Tienes que tener una razón más ¿no lo crees?- bufe

-sí la hay, te estoy siguiendo reneesme cullen- murmuro pacientemente, mirándome con esos ojos rojos.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?- grite despechada, al voltear en su dirección. Estábamos a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento, como me olvide por un instante de lo que pensaba y solo lo miraba a él.

-Porque…desde que me miraste cambiaste todo, siento que…me perteneces- tartamudeo suavemente.

-¿Los vampiros tartamudean?- Fue lo único que pude decir, había despertado algo en mi que no supe reconocer, se veía tan sincero. Yo no puedo, reneesme ¿Qué haces? Apunto de besarte con un extraño! Con un vampiro que no tienes idea ni quien es- resonó en mi interior la conciencia que hace mucho no me hablaba.

-Creo que es el efecto que causas en mí, cullen- acaricio mi mejilla con el torso de la mano. No habría esperado tal reacción de mi cuerpo, era como si lo esperara desde hace tiempo. Sus caricias eran para mí, tan confortables y familiares. Aunque no lo conociera

-no te conozco- susurre confundida

- ¿Y eso importa?- se acerco disminuyendo los centímetros que nos separaban, Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

En ese momento el jardín se ilumino. – ¿hay alguien ahí? Pregunto una voz temerosa desde adentro.

-¡Lisa!- Me aleje de él rápidamente. Lo mire en señal de despedida, corrí hacia las escaleras al cerrar la puerta algo duro me detuvo recorriendo el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

-Nos volveremos a ver reneesme- canturreo después de soltar la puerta del ascensor.


End file.
